Der freundliche Herr Professor
by silbergold
Summary: Jane Faret vergisst für einen Tag ihr ganzes Leben seit ihrem 11. Geburtstag und Prof. Snape hat das große Vergnügen ihr beim Erinnern zu helfen.


Der freundliche Herr Professor

Der Wecker klingelte. Snape wusste nicht, wieso er ihn eigentlich jeden Tag stellte. Er wachte sowieso immer fünf Minuten vor ihm auf. Langsam erhob er sich aus dem Bett und machte sich auf in Richtung Badezimmer. Er würde gleich eine Doppelstunde bei den fünften Klassen haben, dann die Erstklässler und die siebten Klassen. Es war so ziemlich der anstrengendste Tag den man sich vorstellen konnte. Er seufzte.

Als er sich angezogen hatte machte er sich auf den weg in die große Halle. Er setzte sich an den Lehrerisch murmelte den Anwesenden ein „Guten Morgen" zu und ließ seinen Blick über die Schüler schweifen. Ein blondes Mädchen aus Hufflepuff lachte gerade über einen Witz ihrer Freundin, als sie zum Lehrertisch schaute. Als ihre Augen Snape's trafen verstummte sie, wurde knallrot und wandte sich schnell wieder ihrem Essen zu. Er beendete sein Frühstück und machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde.

Die Klasse kam leise hereingetröpfelt und nahm schweigend ihre Plätze ein.

„Sie werden heute einen besonderen Trank brauen. Wie Ihnen bekannt ist haben Sie dieses Jahr ihre ZAG Prüfungen und es könnte durchaus sein, dass dieser Trank darin vor kommt. Deshalb rate ich dazu diese Stunde nicht mit Tagträumereien zu verbringen," sagte er und seine Stimme wurde gefährlich leise als er das blonde Mädchen von heute Morgen fixierte.

„Miss Faret, könnten sie der Klasse erklären was der „Trank der Lebenden Toten" ist?"

„Ja, Professor Snape."

„Worauf warten Sie dann noch?", fragte er und sah sie bedrohlich an. Sie zuckte zusammen. Ihre Freundin Sophie Danbul ihr in die Seite stieß. „Los , das kannst du", sagte sie.

„Ähm, der Trank bewirk, glaub ich, dass man in einen Schlaf verfällt der dem Tod gleich kommt..." , sagte sie zögerlich.

„Oh wirklich gut, Miss Faret. Da sie sich so gut mit dem Trank auszukennen scheinen, macht es ihnen sicher nichts aus wenn wir ihren Trank sobald sie ihn fertiggestellt haben, an ihnen testen. Wenn die Zubereitung fehlerlos war, werden der Trank und das dazugehörige Gegenmittel sicher keine unerwünschten Nebenwirkungen, wie zum Beispiel den eigenen Tod, hervorrufen. Auf jeden Fall bin ich sicher dass diese Umstände Sie daran hindern werden, erneut in meinen Unterricht _einzuschlafen_", sagte er scharf.

„Das... das ist doch nicht ihr Ernst, Professor?", fragte sie völlig entsetzt. Gar nicht so sehr, weil sie schlecht im Zaubertrank brauen war, nein, sondern weil es ihr nicht all zu sehr behagte, dass die ganze Klasse ihr zuschauen würde. Sie hasste es, wenn alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet waren.

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sagte nur: „ An Ihrer Stelle würde ich jetzt anfangen, Miss Faret. Wenn Sie den Trank nicht fertig stellen können, fühle ich mich leider dazu gezwungen Ihnen Punkte abzuziehen." Dann drehte er sich um und setzte sich wieder hinter sein Pult.

Jane war total übermüdet. Sie hatte die gesamte letzte Nacht nur 5 Stunden geschlafen.

Und jetzt verlangte der Herr ‚Strenge-in-Person' dass sie sich in ihren eigenen Tod stürzte? Wieso konnte er eigentlich nicht nett sein... Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Nun ja, sie würde ihr bestes tun.

Sie brachte Wasser zum Kochen, zerstampfte hier eine Zutat, fügte dort etwas hinzu, und brachte es am Ende sogar zu einen gar nicht schlechtem Trank. Zugegeben, die Farbe war ein gaaaanz kleines bisschen dunkler als im Buch angegeben, aber im Großen und Ganzen sah es ganz gut aus. Doch als die anderen Schüler sich im Kreis um sie stellten, wurde ihr sehr mulmig. Snape stand neben ihr, das Gegenmittel für den Trank in der einen, das Glas mit dem richtigen Trank in der anderen Hand.

Todesmutig nahm sie den Trank und stürzte ihn herunter, ohne auch nur eine Mine zu verziehen.

Snape sah, wie Faret von Stuhl glitt, und hielt sie gerade noch fest.

Er nahm das Gegenmittel und gab ihr drei Tropfen in den Mund.

Sie rührte sich nicht. Was war denn los??? Da sah er sich die Flasche mit dem Gegenmittel nocheinmal genau an. „O mein Gott! Uildarextrakt!", kreischte ein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw entsetzt, "das Mädchen verliert es noch!!!!! Professor Snape, tun sie was!!" Sofort brach an allen Seiten das Getuschel los. „Uildarextragt???" „Was soll den das bitte sein??" „Ich glaub das is gefährlich!" „Was meinte Joanna mit es verlieren ?" „Ja genau, was meintest du????"

Währendessen war Snape in sein Labor gerannt. Der Schock saß hm tief in den Knochen. Wie konnte das nur passieren??? Er hatte sie doch extra das Gegenmittel selbst holen lassen? Wie konnte sie so einen Fehler machen?

Er nahm Rawliertropfen und Kanudwurzel aus dem Schrank und eilte hastig zurück ins Klassenzimmer. Dort tauchte er die Wurzel in die Rawliertropfen und gab Jane etwas davon in den Mund. Sie wachte auf, aber ihre Augen waren leer.

Er war entsetzt, doch er wahrte er seine Form wie immer; man konnte es ihn nur an den Augen ansehen.

„Die Stunde ist beendet. Als Hausaufgabe schreiben Sie alle einen Aufsatz über den Trank der Lebenden Toten. Zwei Pergamentrollen. Und jetzt raus hier!", rief er.

Die Schüler waren alle im Null Komma nichts draußen.

Er hob Jane an den Schultern und an den Knien hoch und lief so schnell wie sonst nie. Jane sah ihn mit kindlichem Vertrauen in den Augen an. Es war fast als wollten diese Augen ihn beruhigen. Sie näherten sich dem Krankenflügel. Vor der Tür stellte Snape Jane ab und führte sie hinein.

Madam Pomfrey kam herbeigestürzt und blickte verwirrt in Jane's Augen.

„Uildarextrakt", sagte er knapp. Pomfrey klappte der Mund auf. „Professor Snape, sie ist doch wohl nicht den ganzen Weg hierher gelaufen??!! ", rief sie. „Nein", grummelte er. „Gut, wenigstens das!" Schnell legte Pomfrey Jane in das nächstbeste Bett, verabreichte ihr ein paar Tränke und murmelte Zaubersprüche.

„Madam Pomfrey, wie geht es ihr?"

„Sie erklären mir jetzt erst mal, wie das alles ablief!!"

Snape sah sie genervt an. „Ich habe an Miss Faret ihren Zaubertrank testen wollen. Sie hat das Gegenmittel selbst geholt, keine Ahnung warum sie anscheinend ihr bisheriges Leben vergessen will... auf jeden Fall kam sie dann mit diesem Trank, der ja genau das bewirkt, hier zurück", er zeigte ihr die Flasche, „ und ich hab es nicht gleich gemerkt. Als sie den Trank genommen hatte, hab ich ihr statt dem Gegenmittel dann diesen Trank hier gegeben. Als ich gemerkt habe was es ist war es schon zu spät. Nachdem sie das richtige Gegenmittel genommen hatte, habe ich sie hierher in den Krankenflügel _getragen_", grummelte er.

Madam Pomfrey zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Snape erwiderte nichts.

„Gut, Miss Faret? Erzählen Sie doch mal: was wissen Sie über sich selbst?"

„Ähm, ich bin vorhin auf einem Stuhl aufgewacht; irgendwie hab ich mich schwach gefühlt... plötzlich sagte dann jemand, dass die Schüler aus dem Raum gehen sollen. Dann hat mich dieser freundliche Herr hier", sie deutete auf Snape, „ hierher getragen. Vielen Dank, übrigens, der Herr. Ich hätte mich allein kaum bewegen können", wandte sie sich an Snape und sah ihn mit ehrlicher Freude in den Augen an

Der sah sie erstaunt an.

So ist es also, wenn jemand mich fair bewertet?, fragte er sich.

„Keine Ursache", murmelte er. Madam Pomfrey lächelte. „Ist das alles? Können Sie sich sonst an nichts erinnern?" Was wird nur der Direktor sagen?, dachte sie sich.

„Doch. Er hat mich auch einmal angelächelt! Es ist schon länger her... ich weiß nicht mehr so genau. Ich hatte etwas ganz tolles geschafft... Irgendetwas gutes gekocht, oder so? Aber wieso habe ich für sie gekocht? Ich hab keine Eltern mehr. Ich wohne in einem Waisenhaus... Ich weiß alles noch ganz genau. Mein elfter Geburtstag... ähm... danach nichts mehr... bis auf dieses Lächeln."

Promfrey und Snape klappte beiden der Mund auf. Sie sahen sich ungläubig an. „Professor, Sie wollen mir doch nicht im Ernst sagen, Sie hätten eine Schülerin angelächelt??!!??", fragte ihn Madam Pomfrey. Snape war zwar nicht minder fassungslos, doch jetzt spürte er Wut in sich aufsteigen. „Stellen Sie sich vor, Madam Pomfrey, ja. Das habe ich", sagte er und seine Stimme tropfe vor Sarkasmus. Aber wieso, verdammt noch mal, konnte sich dieses kleine Hufflepuff girl ausgerechnet daran noch erinnern??!!?? Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Seien Sie doch nicht so zu ihm, ich bin sicher, dass dieser Mann ein sehr freundlicher Mensch ist", meinte Jane an Madam Pomfrey gewandt. Die Ehrlichkeit in ihrer Stimme ließ Snape daran zweifeln, ob sie zusätzlich zu ihren Erinnerungen ab dem elften Geburtstag auch noch ihren Verstand verloren hatte.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Professor Dumbledore kam herein. „Guten Tag, Severus, Poppy, wo ist das Kind? Ah, Guten Tag, Jane. Ich bin Professor Dumbledore."

„Guten Tag Professor! Ähm, können Sie mir sagen wo ich hier eigentlich bin?"

„Du bist in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, im Krankenflügel im vierten Stock auf Bett 8. Das hier ist unsere Krankenschwester, Madam Pomfrey, und das hier der Lehrer für Zaubertränke, Professor Severus Snape."

„Severus Snape...", murmelte sie. „Wolltest du etwas sagen?", fragte Dumbledore. „Nein, nein, ich hab diesen Herrn schon etwas kennen gelernt... er ist sehr freundlich... nur... dieser Name... es hat mich grade an etwas erinnert", antwortete sie.

Dumbledore grinste Snape an. "Professor Dumbledore, was machen wir jetzt mit ihr? Sie erinnert sich weder an Hogwarts, noch an irgendetwas, was sie gelernt hat."

„Jemand wird ihr alles zeigen müssen. Am besten jemand, dem sie vertraut. Jane, erinnern Sie sich an Sophie Danbul?" , fragte er. Jane überlegte kurz angestrengt. „Nein, Professor", antwortete sie.

„Wenn sie sich nicht mal an sie erinnert... Nun gut. Jemand sollte Ihnen nun alles erklären. Wer wäre Ihnen denn am liebsten?", fragte er weiter. ‚Das er überhaupt so eine Frage stellt...', dachte Snape, schüttelte den Kopf und wartete auf das ‚Sie Professor Dumbledore', doch es kam nicht. „Der freundliche Herr dort", kam stattdessen die Antwort. Snape riss den Kopf hoch.. Er musste sich verhört haben. „Könntest du das tun, Severus?" Anscheinend hatte er sich nicht verhört. Er nickte stumm.

„Gut. Komm doch dann bitte heute Abend mit ihr in mein Büro!", der Schulleiter zwinkerte ihnen zu und verließ dann fröhlich pfeifend den Krankenflügel. Snape stand auf und bedeutete Jane ihm zu folgen. Sie liefen durch das ganze Schloss. Snape erklärte ihr einiges über die verschiedenen Fächer und zeigte ihr ganz Hogwarts vom Wahrsagenturm bis hin zu Hagrids Hütte und dem Quiditsch-Feld.

Es war seltsam für ihn, das Faret so freundlich zu ihm war. Sie vertraute ihm offensichtlich und war sehr offen und ehrlich. Langsam begann ihm die Sache sogar richtig Spaß zu machen. Wo er zuerst nur zögerlich angefangen hatte, kam er jetzt gar nicht mehr heraus aus dem erzählen und es war nicht selten, dass sie lachten bis ihnen die Tränen kamen.

Er versuchte sogar spaßeshalber, sie ein wenig in Geschichte der Zauberei zu unterrichten und spielte dabei Binns monoton-einschläfernde Unterrichtsweise nach. Sie kamen aus dem Lachen gar nicht mehr heraus und als er dann zu Professor Trelawneys „Ihr müsst euren Horizont... ERWEITERN!!!"- Syndrom kam, war es endgültig vorbei. Sie bogen sich vor lachen. Für Severus war es das schönste was er in diesem Jahr erlebt hatte. Einfach ein normaler Mensch sein zu können. Angenommen, akzeptiert. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ausgerechnet eine Schülerin das einmal bei ihm bewirken könnte?

Dieser freundliche Herr gefiel Jane. Sie hatte bei den Muggeln selten viel mit männlichen Erwachsenen zu tun gehabt, und dieser Herr Professor hier war wirklich ausgesprochen lieb. Bestimmt hatte sie ihn schon früher so gemocht. Unterricht bei ihm musste herrlich sein. Als sie ihm das sagte, schüttelte er jedoch den Kopf. „Nein, Miss Faret. Ich …. bin nicht immer so wie Sie mich jetzt kennen. Genauer gesagt nie", sagte er und sein Gesicht nahm einen verbitterten Zug an.

„Professor Snape. Ich glaub das nicht. So freundlich wie Sie sind..."

Er seufzte und rieb sich mit den Händen die Schläfen. „Glauben Sie mir, Miss Faret, ich bin nicht... _nett_. Kommen Sie, ich zeige Ihnen mein Klassenzimmer. Vielleicht erkennen Sie dann Ihren schlimmsten Alptraum wieder." So gingen sie also wieder zurück in die Kerker. Als Sie vor dem Klassenzimmer standen sagte Snape: „Falls jetzt der große Schock der Erinnerung kommt, es tut mir leid." Sie betraten das Klassenzimmer . „Das ist ihr Platz", sagte Snape und deutete auf einen Stuhl in der dritten Reihe. Als Snape vorne am Lehrerpult und sie auf ihrem Stuhl saß, wurden ihre Augen plötzlich glasig.

Sie erinnerte sich. Unfassbar. Aber nicht an eine ach so riesigen Abneigung. Nein. Sie sah ihren Zaubertrankprofessor an und plötzlich war ihr alles klar.

Sie stand auf und kam auf ihn zu. Er blickte sie ruhig an. Sie lächelte.

„Professor Snape? Ich würde Ihnen gerne was sagen." Er blickte ihr in die Augen. „Sie... haben... haben Sie sich erinnert?" Es war nur zu deutlich wie sehr ihn diese Erkenntnis schmerzte. „Dann wissen Sie ja jetzt was bzw. wie ich bin?... Es tut mir Leid. Ich hab den Tag heute sehr genossen. Es war das schönste, was ich in diesem Jahr erlebt habe. Weil... äh... weil Sie normal waren... zu mir."

„Professor Snape. Sie werden es mir wahrscheinlich nicht glauben. Ich habe mich an Ihr Lächeln erinnert, ich habe mich an ihren Namen erinnert. Sie sind mein Lieblingslehrer. Und Sie waren es auch, bevor Sie ihre Maske heute endlich abgelegt haben. Bitte, ich flehe Sie an. Bleiben Sie wie Sie heute waren, wie Sie wirklich sind. Ich...", sie begegnete seinem Blick und wandte sich ab. Sie weinte. „Tut mir Leid, Professor." Und sie rannte raus.

Epilog:

„Sag mal, Albus, hast du ne Ahnung was mit unserem guten Bruder Griesgram passiert ist? Heute kam ein Schüler aus Gryffindor, Mr. Longbottom, zu Madam Pomfrey gestürzt und meinte, sie müsse unbedingt mal nach Professor Snape sehen. Er hatte ihm doch tatsächlich 10 Punkte für seinen gelungenen Trank gegeben.

Und eine Schülerin erzählte mir völlig aufgelöst, das sie mit ihrer Freundin etwas lauter im Gang herumgealbert hatte. Als Professor Snape vorbeikam, hatte er ihr keine Strafarbeit gegeben, sondern sie angelächelt.

Und eine Gruppe aus Hufflepuff, darunter auch Jane Faret, hat sich lauthals darüber unterhalten, was für ein interessantes Fach Zaubertränke doch ist und wer wohl den, von Prof. Snape versprochenen, Preis für den besten Trank der heutigen Stunde erhalten würde." Kopfschüttelnd sah Prof. McGonagalll ihren alten Freund an. Dumbledore lächelte nur, summte eine leise Melodie vor sich hin und wandte sich wieder Professor Sprout zu, die sich gerade köstlich über einen Witz von Professor Snape amüsierte.


End file.
